Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
Interests in new renewable energy are recently increasing because of global environmental problems and the depletion of fossil fuels. Thus, a study on solar power generation usable as non-polluting energy sources among the new renewable energy is being briskly carried out.
A solar cell, to which a principle of the solar power generation is applied, is a semiconductor device converting solar light into electric energy. The solar cell is generally manufactured using a single crystal silicon semiconductor, a polycrystalline silicon semiconductor, or an amorphous silicon semiconductor, and has a basic structure similar to a diode.
The solar cell has to be exposed to an external environment for a long period of time, so as to easily absorb the solar light. Therefore, several packaging processes are performed so as to protect the solar cells, and the solar cells are manufactured as a unit. The unit is referred to as a solar cell module.
A sheet used to package the solar cell uses a back sheet having excellent weather resistance and excellent durability, so as to stably protect the solar cell even when the solar cell is exposed to the external environment for 20 years or more.